


Fallen

by IEXIST4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEXIST4/pseuds/IEXIST4
Summary: Just because you think something is true, doesn't mean everyone share's the same sentiment. You must learn the difference between arrogance and confidence.
Kudos: 1





	1. Simple Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few words before we begin.

* * *

There comes a time when one must consider certain rules of the world. 

And given the time he had been within his confines he had much time to think about many things. Perched upon his stand he would peer out at the world through various windows that surrounded his room. Noting the changes from the species of animals, the shift in the environment, and the rising of the sun and falling of the moon.

Nothing ever stayed the same for long and would change in a blink. Until even it's beginnings would change as it went from tongue and tongue. Information passed down, retracted, rewritten, and even at times faded into the past. 

He knew this well.

He had faded within time. His existence lost and faded from the memory of the world. Not by his own choice, but by those who would rather not believe he truly existed. That he was no longer around within the realm of mortals. 

And he was fine with that. 

He knew he existed. That he was alive and could watch the world without disturbance. 

And though he would stand to believe that he would continue watching the world in his own dwelling until he felt a shift. An opening that beckoned him with a pull telling him his presence was required after many years. He looked up towards the nearly opened portal, his exit and entrance to a place that he once knew well, his curiosity pushed him forward. And took his leave to meet the one who had called for him. 

And once he was free and saw the one who released him his curiosity grew to a slight interest. Steeled violet eyes met cold icy blues. With an aura that reminded them of one he had once knew many years before. His attention and interest slowly growing as he watched the young man with observation. 

"Kuzu.", the young man spoke. 

"That is me.", Kuzu confirmed, "Are you the one who summoned me?"

The young man nodded, "I apologize if I have disturbed you. I was looking to ask for your assistance in a matter I believe you would find interest." 

"If you seek to use my power for gain you will find I am not like those of my kind.", bound to follow those that summoned him, "Only those proven worthy can use my power, let alone wield my item as their own.", and many have died trying to. Believing themselves worthy enough to wield him. Control him as if they were of the same level, "For what have you summoned me for?" 

"I do not seek your power for any personal gain.", the young man said, "Worldly items do not interest. I have been told tales of you. Kuzu, kwami of the nine paths."

"You have heard stories of me?", the kwami again found his interest peeked, "From where did you hear such tales of me?" 

"My grandmother.", he said, "She told me the stories of you and two others like yourself. How your miraculous was created. Crafted from a falling star that feel from the sky. Forged in ancient magic that none have ever seen before.", or ever would. 

"Your grandmother? Who is she?", Kuzu questioned the young man. 

"My grandmother, Kyuu.", he replied. 

"Kyuu.", he said the name with a quite familiarity, "I see.", so that explains it, "You still did not answer my question. For what do you seek summoning me?" 

"Only to prove a thought. Or rather an observation.", the young man said, "Many years ago your miraculous was used by only one holder. I'm sure you are familiar with the Order. The Guardians and holders." 

Kuzu nodded. 

"While the Order still exist there has been many changes that I'm sure you may know."

"I have no interest with the Order or the Guardians of any sort.", Kuzu dismissed, "I cut the thinning ties years ago.", and distanced himself from them ever since, "Is that the reason I was summoned?"

"Partially.", the young man said, "At the present there is an issue within concerning the Order or rather one of it's newest guardians." 

"Does this issue require my knowledge or input?"

"Only in the capacity to prove a point.", he replied, "A point that involves a lesson. And those you require the lesson or those who fail to see that they themselves have made a joke of what they have received. As well as the one who gave them these gifts.", and in that have placed themselves upon pedestals of over confidence and arrogance, "I require your assistance for other's would surely falter and try to lesson the point.", having become rather connected and leaning upon the old rules. 

"I will need further details of this lesson you wish to teach.", Kuzu stated, "If it involves the Order, than I'm sure they have faltered in their ways.", as they have done before concerning how they proceeded with the miraculous. He had witnessed it first hand and would not doubt it continued to happen, "And while I do not fully see the need for my aid, given your connections, I will provide you with my audience for the time.", and act upon when needed. 

The young man nodded and accepted the others interest. 

"We have much to discuss."

* * *

...To Be Continued...

* * *

Buckle up everyone. 


	2. Simple Things

* * *

“Um...how can I help you...miss?”, Andre looked at the...female? A masked figure who had walked up to his ice cream cart. Scaring away many of the patrons who feared the strange figure behind the metal helmet. The only way to determine gender was her outfit. 

With armor plates on her chest, arms and thighs. A light blue cape flowing behind her, with the hood pulled up. With strands of dusty yellow hair peaky out. 

“Is it true your ice cream shows you a person’s true love?”, the woman questioned Andre. A glimmer in her large tempest blue eyes peeking from her helmet as she spoke about the vendor’s magical properties. 

“O-oh um...yes.”, he nodded, “Andre’s ice cream can find anyone’s love!”, he declared proudly of his ice cream's magical properties when it came to finding one’s true love and bringing them together. Perhaps this a young woman was searching for love. Which would explain her choice of attire. A broken heart or even being unable to express her love for someone. 

Blue eyes twinkled behind the mask, “That is what I desire! Craft me an ice cream that represents my true love in creamy glory. So I can truly taste the sweetness that is him!”, she gushed fondly at the thought, “Make it at once!”, she ordered, unable to wait to try it. 

“R-Right.”, so Andre went to work building the ice cream perfect for the strange girl. Yet he could see the love bubbling in her eyes. Perhaps if he kept her content it would buy time until the proper authorities came, “Just give Andre a moment to...visualize your true love.” 

“Even without looking I can already tell what my love tastes like.”, she blushed, “A light mocha for his sun-kissed skin. Strawberry pink as the feathers that adorn his back like the wings of a magnificent demi-angel. A scoop of humble vanilla like his smile when he grins. Lemon, yellow like his golden hair. A holo shimmering in the sunlight. And of course a deep purple.”, she listed off. 

“Purple?”, what type of ice cream flavor was that? Eggplant? Purple Cabbage? Grapes or Plums might be the best choice. Though...given her description it was tricky picturing what type of person she was putting forth as her true love. 

“Like the radiant energy of chaos that oozes from him. As common men and beast alike tremble beneath his stature and can not help but bow!”, she declared, “A true heavenly demon that no mortal could ever compare to~”, she blushed as she continued to list off more and more features of her true love. Much to Andre’s confusion and bewilderment to the girl. And possibly her mental state at the description she was detailing. 

“That is quite...a lot.”, he commented on the growing number of flavors she had composed of her ideal soulmate. Which made the man wonder just what kind of person had caught her eyes. And whether or not he should pity the man. 

“Of course! My love is full and cannot be described in so little words.”, she said, “He is fierce but sweet. Hard and domineering, but with a soft touch when he holds you in his arms~”, she gushed. 

“Still...perhaps something a bit smaller.”, he advised, “I can see your passion brimming from you in waves. And that your love is...away? Somewhere far and out of reach. I’m thinking of strawberries and peach.” 

The girl glowed at this. 

“It is true.”, she sounded sad as she spoke more of her love. How he was far away from her reach. And how she wished to go and be with him in such an unreachable place, “If only I had been with him on that dark day. I could have protected him.”, but her assignment had kept her away and had found out when it was too late. 

She had heard from one of her beloved’s underlings that their boss had been taken away from them during a surprise attack. Along with the rest of the family. 

“I will find the ones that hurt my love and my comrades.”, she vowed that one day she would exact vengeance upon them. 

“Ryuko!” 

“Is that a type of ice cream flavor?”, the woman sounded interested at the idea for a new flavor. 

“Put the ice cream vendor down!”, Ryuko ordered brandishing her sword.

The woman looked at the new comer. Expression hidden, save for a trail of steam released from her helmet. 

“To call oneself a bringer of ice cream and love has no business serving such a disgrace that has ever graced my mouth!”, she hissed gripping Andre’s large neck, “How dare you do such a thing as sacred as the creaminess as ice cream. And my love!”, both of which were offensive and deserving of punishment. Andre’s yelped under the woman’s grip. 

“Who are you?”, Ryuko questioned. 

“I am Ko...!”, she halted her sentence and cleared her throat, “I mean. I am Elf!”, she announced, “I am a warrior!” 

“Another one of Hawkmoth’s akuma’s.”, and with a lazy name at that, “If you’re mad about ice cream then you shall fall quickly.”, for a weak cause resulted in weak fighters for the enemy. 

“I am Ryuko. Dragon Warrior!”, the dragon miraculous user said. 

At the declaration of her name Elf released Andre. The vendor was still in shock as Elf's attention was taken to the hero. 

“You think yourself a dragon?”, Elf eyed the girl, her eyes piercing through her helmet, “ “That title is beyond your reach girl.”, she stated. 

“We shall see who is worthy of the title ‘Dragon’”, Ryuko brought up her sword prepared to meet her opponent's challenge, “Prepare yourself!”, at her proclamation the park had now become their battlefield. 

The two fighters locking gazes locking. 

“Will you not draw your weapon?”, Ryuko questioned. 

“Do you claim to be worthy of my blade.”, a statement of her opponents unworthiness to even draw her weapon. 

Ryuko silently frowned. Refusing to respond to the other. Instead focusing on her opponent and placing her effort in defeating them as quickly as possible. 

She was still a fighter. She observed her opponent's movements and techniques before heading into battle. And with her Miraculous it boosted her senses as well as her strength to superhuman levels. And from what she could tell her opponent, Elf, gave off a haughty, almost cold energy. 

Spoken down to Ryuko just for her name alone. Refusing to draw her weapon, if she even had one. A technique to trick her and throw her off. It reminded her of those akuma who turned out to be those of higher status or held a sense of pride for whatever reason. Caught on a bad day and took it out on the city. 

She was cocky. Prideful in her own strength that it would surely be her downfall once the battle commenced and she found herself like the rest of the akuma’s. 

Defeated. 

“If you're done musing then let’s begin!”, Elf commanded, releasing a burst of chilling air out. Rattling the surrounding trees leaving frost etchings. 

Ryuko again was silent. Gripping her blade tightly. Eyes trained on her opponent. She gave one last glance. Searching the other’s form for any trace where the akuma could be. The outfit left nothing in terms of imagination. Given the placement of the armor on her body she could practically be naked if not for the fabric covering key spots. The only opinion would be the helmet that hid her face and encompassed her head in a case of silver metal. 

She was practically unguarded and defenseless. 

_ ‘Then that’s where I will strike.’ _

She would use Wind Dragon to quickly surge forward like the winds of a mighty storm. Untouchable and blind to the eye. Racing around her opponent and confusing their senses. And once she reached the perfect spot - right over their head. She would reform and summon her Lightning Dragon to call upon the powerful force of electricity from the skies above. Absorbing it into her blade. 

‘ _ —  _ I will finish this in one strike.’ 

Even if her opponent did not move or show her hand. Ryuko would not falter and allow her to pull any tricks. As a hero she had a duty to defeat all those who dared tried to harm the city. 

With the declaration of victory in mind, Ryuko brought her blade down with all her might. 

“Lighting Dragon!” 

She roared as she slashed her sword right at Elf. With the swiftness of both lighting and wind. And the power of a storm behind her. An attack that had defeated a number of foes before, one after another. Growing with each use. 

With this power...

‘I will be victorious!’ 

But...

Ryuko looked in shock at her opponent. 

“T-This is...impossible...”, her voice was barely over a whisper. 

Her attack. One of her most powerful techniques. 

Blue eyes peered through the openings of the mask. 

In her fingers, light grasped between her thumb and fingers, was her sword. Held with what looked like the lightest hold. Almost lazily she moved her right hand up to catch the weapon. Still crackling with the sound of lightning still flickering. 

Her efforts to move the blade proved fruitless. The weapon barely budging from the other’s grip. Even with all her strength the blade was caught in a solid hold. Like it was wedge in a stone of solid metal. 

“I have faced many swords. Though not one as blunt as this.”, Elf commented as she caught the sword easily without much movement on her part. Yet she studied the weapon all the same. Even a weak weapon had something that made it stand out. 

Ryuko tensed. Hearing the words of her opponent. Mocking her weapon. Or was she mocking it’s holder?

“You won’t cut anything with this weak blade.”, if it could be called that. It was not sharp or intimidating by any standard she could see. Perhapes mixed with the elemental powers it could make for usual tools at points. Otherwise it was no more than a toy in a child’s hand. 

“Are you not taking me seriously?”, Elf questioned Ryuko, “Even though I gave you enough openings you barely put any effort into your attacks.” 

Again Ryuko was silent. A sense of dread filling her stomach as the words of disappointment hit her. 

“If you don’t actually fight you're not going to last a mere fraction of the time.”

Ryuko cursed to herself. 

Releasing the weapon, Ryuko was allowed to jump back in a quick retreat. 

Focusing back on her opponent she caught Elf lowering her hand down. Flicking off some active lightning sparks from gloves. 

Ryuko considered a retreat. After her failed attempt to attack Elf, whatever she was, proved to fail. She could not overestimate her anymore then she did before. There was something - sinister hiding behind that open exterior. A dangerous energy lurking behind the mist of the mysterious akuma. 

“Are you finished making your plans?”, Elf questioned. 

“I’ll give you one last chance to relinquish your akuma.”

Elf only stood there. 

“This is your final chance to attack me with your full strength.”, so she had better make it count. Because after that the fight would truly start. 

‘She was baiting her.’ trying to draw her into an attack. The best choice was to keep her distance and wear her down with long range attacks. Even evading would help in depleting her energy if necessary. 

In a way it seemed pathetic. To simply keep to the back and not engage because she felt she couldn’t approach her opponent. 

‘I have to keep pressing forward!’, that was her duty. 

“Wind Dragon!”, again she disappeared in a swift movement of wind. Circling all over Elf. Slashing her opponent at various points as she stood, unmoving, and looking unaffected by the repeated attacks of the slicing wind. 

Breaking from her wind form, Ryuko launched a number of attacks at her opponent. The first, blocked when Elf brought her knee up. The second, aim for her arm, halted by her hand brushing the weapon away. 

With each new strike, Ryuko felt her resolve slowly being chipped away. Nearly dropping her own weapon from the shock left when she managed to hit the weapon right at Elfs shoulder.

It felt impossible. But, the results were undeniable. 

She was facing a monster. 

What else could she call her? Her attacks barely made a dent in her defenses. Even her lightning attacks barely made a scratch. No matter what side she attacked from, her attempts were instantly dismissed and parried from every angle possible. 

At this point she was running out of opinions. Her plan had backfired. 

“I wonder.”, Elf spoke, drawing Ryuko’s attention, “Is this the full extent of your power?”

Ryuko stared silently. Her breath was chaotic as she focused her strength to remain calm. 

“If this is all you can do. Then you have truly wasted my time.”, she brought her hand up, sending Ryuko into a defensive mood, “Now then I shall show you the force of a dragon!”, energy pulled around her. Condensing the it into her hand it became solid and formed into a sword.

“Ice Blade!”, she declared, holding the blue blade made of ice. 

“What is that?”, Ryuko hated that she sounded awed at the weapon before her. Materializing from ice and what she assumed was magic. Was that her power?

Using her other arm Elf summoned an orb of the same material. It slowly broke apart and created smaller orbs that arched their creator. 

“Shard Storm!”, with an outreach of her arm the shards began to move and burst out toward Ryuko. Using her sword the holder swiftly slashed down some of the ice shards. Moving and dodging those that came too quick for her to catch. 

Yet in a split movement she found Elf, with a speed she had never witnessed before. Appeared before her in close range. 

Touching one of the shards it transformed into a sword and she slashed out towards Ryuko. The heroine was barely able to meet the attack with her own weapon. Which only continued as she clashed with the ice user and her ability to quickly create more and more swords. As the shards followed them. Pushing her opponent more and more into defense. 

‘It’s never-ending.’ 

Even as dodged and parried one blade. Elf would create another and continue her attack. The speed of the attacks matched the impact. Ryuko felt each cut that had managed to land against her body. Even with the suit's magic it couldn’t absorb the full impact of the attack. 

She had underestimated her opponent. She wasn’t the average akuma. 

“You're still not taking this seriously.”, Elf stated, “Shard Scatter!” 

Using the shards, she converged them together onto her blade. Making it thicker and longer. Breaking it up she gave a hard slash of her sword. Sending shards scattering towards Ryuko. 

Ryuko could only brace herself as she was shot with multiple shards of high flying shards at rapid speed. The attack knocked her back and sent her flying back. Her body crashing into the path. 

“This match is not over.”, and she wasn’t going to let her opponent defeat her so easily. 

“Cold Strike!”

“Wind Dra...!?”, but it was too late. Elf had filled the distance between them. Icy blue filled her vision. Her opponent's eyes held an unnatural glow; she, even with her time using the miraculous, could not explain the sensation that traveled through her veins. 

She saw the ice blade, bringing her own up she held it fast against herself and using it as a shield. The connection created a shock that rocked Ryuko, the force sending her flying back. She barely managed to make it back on her feet, but she hadn’t fallen. 

She hadn’t lost. 

The two fighters glared at each other. 

Ryuko wouldn’t reveal it, but she was becoming tired. Her attacks had barely made a scratch on her opponent. She had deflected and negated her most powerful attacks. Reading through her moves and countering them. 

Her miraculous wouldn’t last long either with the continued use. If she had to estimate she would give herself another five minutes max, before she timed out and had to recharge. Her only other option was a retreat. 

Though it pained her to consider, it had to be done...

With an exhale she readed herself. Her opponent's gaze still locked on her. Moving forward she held her weapon in preparation to strike. The ice blade held firmly, ready to again collide and resume the battle. 

As she neared, Ryuko summoned the last of her strength for one last move. 

She had an opening.

“Wind Drag...!”

“AHH!”

The heroine screamed as the attack connected before she got her words out. The force sent Ryuko back with enough force to drive through the trees. Breaking off bark until she slammed into the trunk of a tree. Seconds later she was pinned by the next by Elfs grip pressed against her mouth. Elf had enough strength to hold the heroine up. 

“Planning a retreat.”, she noticed, “Your eyes betrayed you. I could smell your attempts at escape.”, and knew her opponent was going to try and leave the battle in a gust of wind, “Your claws are too dull. You lack any fangs to bite. Even your scales are too weak to protect such a fragile figure underneath.”, she gripped harder on her face., “Don't disgrace the name of dragon’s with such pitiful techniques.” 

Ryuko struggled to break free from the dangerous grip. Wind Dragon and Water Dragon might allow her to escape her grip. But, then what? None of her attacks even phased the akuma. Not even a scratch. 

“As long as you can’t speak you cannot activate your attacks.”, Ryuko’s eyes widened, “Even if you were allowed the use of your mouth you would only try to run away.”, and she could not allow that, “You are a disgrace to the title of ‘Dragon’. To even compare yourselves to creatures of power and legend is an insult worthy of death!”, she hissed. The pure spite in her voice made Ryuko tremble. 

“It would be easy to end you here and now.”, a coating of ice formed over her fingers. Frost spreads from it’s creator to the pinned down heroine, who struggles trying to escape. Her body thrashing against the tight grip. Her hands gripped against the female's wrist. Clenching her fingers against the cold flesh. 

Her legs kicking at her opponents with fruitless results. 

“It was implied beneath that suit you were a prodigy in the art of sword fighting.”, defeating her opponents easily, “And that you were a strong fighter among your teams.”, a warrior, “Had I known you would give this type of performance.”.

Elf felt her opponent talk against her palm. Her struggling and thrashing halted. 

Switching hands, she removed her hand from her mouth and onto her throat. Allowing her to speak. Ryuko coughed, taking air into her lungs. 

“W-What  _ are _ you?”, even former akuma’s weren’t this skilled. Even she recognized this opponent was on another level then just a random citizen having a bad day. 

“You wouldn’t understand even if I told you.”, she commented, “Just as you assumed you could defeat me so easily. Compared to a mere human being with petty problems and relying on powers given by trinkets.”

Elf looked at Ryuko with a cold glare in her light blue eyes. The sheer spite in it made her want to get as far away from the female. 

In her fear Ryuko attempted to speak out an attack, she didn’t care which. Her action quickly halted by a firm press of the hand on her throat. Choking her words. 

A light radiance, blue and flowing, engulfed Elf. The air around them began to crackle and glow with an unnatural glow and power. 

Ryuko tensed. Eyes widening. Her heart was beating in her ears. 

“Now I will show you the true power of a Dragon!”, she declared with a roar in her voice. 

“Dragon Technique: Lightning Clutch!” 

Jolts of electricity ran through the dragon hero's body. The heroine cried out in pain as the searing sensation of pain from the lighting surged through her veins. Her vision blinded in blue lights. Her screams resounded throughout the park. 

“That is the power of a true dragon.”, she looked down at the girl on the ground. After a moment she approached her. Reaching down she found the necklace around her throat and removed it. 

In a flash of red the suit had melted off and returned the girl to her true form. 

Elf was not impressed. 

“It figures.”, nothing more than a human. A young one at that. It was becoming more clear about the differences in their skills now. Magic could only aid a body for so long. Depending on the user it could only give an increase relating to the individuals overall strength. Hers, this heroes, was clearly one reliant on relying on up front attacks. While obviously trained, she was still an armature at best. A lizard trying hard to be a dragon. Her overconfidence and arrogance in her own abilities when related to the magical item to boost her abilities. Which only provided a handicap when her moves became predictable. Each stroke and strike of her sword. 

There was technique, but no drive. 

Underestimating her opponents. Turning up her nose and perceiving her abilities above their own. She thought of her opponents, human or akuma, as little more than relying to much on their emotions. Never focusing on the possibility that she could be outmatched. That she wasn't as observant as she thought. 

‘Even so...’ 

“Had you been a decent opponent I might have offered you a warriors end.”, to lose in battle with honor and dignity. Against a worthy opponent that pushed and showed their skills with passion, “Now...”, she raised her blade of the fallen form of the unconscious girl. 

This is where she would meet her end. 

“Stop!”, a voice called out. 

Elf came face to face with a small, red creature. 

“Are you an attack?”, perhaps a manifestation created using what little powers her opponent, the girl on the ground, had created. 

“I...am Longg.”, the creature introduces himself politely, “The kwami of the Dragon Miraculous.”, he motioned to the necklace Elf had taken. 

“Then you are the source of her powers.”, Elf concluded after removing the necklace. 

“I am her partner.”, he nodded, confirming her conclusion, “The same one you are preparing to strike down.”, even though he was tired from the fight, he couldn't allow something like this to happen. 

“She was my opponent. A weak one, but chose to challenge me.”, to duel for the right of being called a dragon, “Losing for her own pride and arrogance.”, and for that she could not allow that to stand. 

“Then I ask only that you spare this young girl.”, he begged, “I will go with you.” 

“What would I need from you?”, Elf dismissed the creature's offer.

“I am a being of great power.”, though it didn’t look like she needed much in that department, but he pressed on, “I am also one who can see the true strength of an individual.”, as all kwami did when working with humans. 

“That’s debatable considering.”, she eyed the girl still on the ground. 

“Would killing a weak and unworthy opponent prove your skill?”, Longg question if only to buy his former holder time, "I can tell you have the spirit of a warrior.", from the first time their blades struck, he felt it. The spirit resonating from each strike. Each movement meant not only to test her opponent, but conceal before making the final blow. 

“Just killing a simple human won’t raise my level by much, if any.”, she barely lasted a full round with the powers she had. Weighing her options, pros and cons, while keeping her eyes on the little creature. 

"There are many strong opponents in this world. You must not limit yourself to just what is in front of you.", Longg said, "If you seek a worthy battle, than as the victor of this bout, you have earned the right to wear my miraculous." 

“I guess I’ve finished my part.”, defeating Ryuko and obtaining the miraculous of the dragon. Taking it she tied it around her neck, “Quest Complete!”, she exclaimed her mission was a success. 

"Congratulations young one.", Longg seemed to compliment her, "What shall you do now?" 

"Now.", she turned toward the city, "We shall go try ice cream!", she declared her desire for ice cream. Longg could only nodded, flying to hide inside Elf's cloak.

* * *


End file.
